ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon Network Series)
The Yogi Bear Show is an upcoming show on Cartoon Network. The series will be a co-production of I-Frog Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Animation (through its ownership of the show's original creator, Hanna Barbera Productions). It serves as a reboot to the original Yogi Bear Show. It is the first Yogi Bear show produced without the assistance of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, who died in 2001 and 2006 respectively. The show is rated TV-PG, making it the first Yogi Bear cartoon to have this rating. Premises Yogi Bear and his pal Boo-Boo﻿ still lives in Jellystone Park and would often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith. They sometimes hang with their friends Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, etc. Some episodes will center on the characters in the neighborhood, the growth of their relationships. Characters Yogi Bear: '''The main protaginist of the show. He is always "smarter than the average bear". '''Boo-Boo Bear: '''he is Yogi's sidekick and best friend. '''Ranger Smith: TBA Cindy Bear: she is Yogi's love interest. Huckleberry Hound: '''One of Yogi's closets friends. He's sometimes included and everyone may notice that he doesn't wear pants. '''Snagglepuss Quick Draw McGraw Baba Louie: '''Quick Draw's sidekick. He owns the local pizza/spaghetti place, Baba Chewie, one of the most popular hangouts in town. '''Top Cat: '''Sometimes called "T.C." Having worked his way up to be a rich entrepreneur and adventurer, T.C refuses to see the negative in any situation, no matter how obvious it might be along with his crew; Benny the Ball, Spook, Choo Choo, Fancy Fancy, and the Brain. '''Pixie & Dixie: '''Two mice who lives in Ranger Smith's cabin. '''Mr. Jinx: '''Ranger Smith's cat who is hired to chase Pixie & Dixie and offten yells "I hate those meeces to pieces!" '''Hokey Wolf: '''Mayor of Jellystone Town '''Ding-A-Ling: '''Hokey Wolf's assistant '''Yakky Doodle Wally Gator Magilla Gorilla Peter Potamus Augie Doggie: Doggie Daddy: So-So: '''Peter Potamus' monkey friend '''Loopy De Loop: Lippy The Lion & Hardy Har Har: Hong Kong Phooey: '''Number 1 super guy. He owns a karate training place called Hong Kung-Phooey. '''Atom Ant The Hillbilly Bears Secret Squirrel Squiddly Diddly Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey Breezly and Sneezly Touché Turtle and Dum Dum Ruff & Reddy Ricochet Rabbit Droop-a-Long Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse Ricky Rhino: 'A new Hanna-Barbera character. He is a blue rhino with a green cap and a red bow tie. He later stars in the spin-off, The Ricky Rhino/Harold Hedgehog Show. '''Harold Hedgehog: '''Another new Hanna-Barbera character. He bares a resemblance to Sonic the Hedgehog but is green and wears orange shoes. Like Ricky Rhino, he later stars in the spin-off, The Ricky Rhino/Harold Hedgehog Show. '''Dick Dastardly: '''The main antagonist of the show. '''Muttley: '''Dastardly's snickering sidekick﻿. 'Guest Characters Droopy Dog: Fred Flintstone: Barney Rubble: Scooby-Doo: Shaggy: George Jetsons: Jabberjaw: The Funky Phantom: Captain Caveman: Speed Buggy: Crew Created by Cody Webb and Ian Isberto Based on the characters created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Voices Cody Webb: Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw, Baba Louie, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Spook, Choo Choo, Fancy Fancy, the Brain, Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinx, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Doggie Daddy, So-So, Lippy The Lion, Hardy Har Har, Atom Ant, Paw Rugg, Shag Rug, Secret Squirrel, Morroco Mole, Grape Ape, Squiddly Diddly, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Breezly, Sneezly, Touché Turtle, Dum Dum, Ruff, Reddy, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long, Punkin' Puss, Mushmouse, Droopy Dog, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Officer Dibble, Ricky Rhino Ian Isberto: Harold Hedgehog, various Corey Burton: Ranger Smith, various voices Kwesi Boakye: Auggie Doggie Kristen Wiig: Cindy Bear Chris Edgerly: Peter Potamus, various voices Steven Jay Blum: Yakky Doodle, various voices Phil LaMarr: Hong Kong Phooey, various voices Maurice LaMarche: Mr. Peebles, various voices Grey DeLisle: Floral Rugg, various voices Tress MacNeillie: Maw Rugg, various voice Category:Television Series Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows